1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bin system for holding and presenting products for sale and a bin for use in the bin system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In large scale home improvement stores, for example, products are presented in racks which are made of vertical posts and shelves. Hardware products, such as hinges, handles, nuts, bolts, etc. are typically presented in rows of open bins which rest next to each other on shelves. As customers peruse the various choices of items, a customer may pick up a first item and hold onto it until finding a second more suitable item. In this case, the customer may put the first item back into the wrong bin because the customer does not want to spend the time to place the first item back into the correct bin. This is referred to as contamination. Furthermore, the rows of bins include wasted vertical space because each row of bins must be held by a shelf.